Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatuses and systems for providing controlled fires for training individuals in extinguishing fires, and in particular, apparatuses and systems that include an integrated pilot and burner system.
Description of Related Art
When training firefighters, law enforcement, port authorities, first responders, military and the like, an apparatus can be used to create simulated fire conditions to permit trainees to practice firefighting techniques. Different scenarios can be created for firefighting training through the use of such an apparatus in combination with a variety of training structures (e.g., fire props or burn props) and/or in a variety of environments (e.g., within a building, in the open, on or around a vehicle, etc.). The simulated fire conditions can be built and designed with a variety of scenarios trainees will likely face in the field. For example, simulated scenarios can include attic fires, hidden fires in dropped ceiling or cocklofts, electrical panel fires, pressurized pipe leak fires, high-rise building fires, vehicle fires, and the like. Being able to generate a variety of scenarios can aid in the efficacy and quality of the training. In addition, being able to provide frequent and repeatable training scenarios can increase the efficiency of the training process by providing multiple opportunities for trainees to face simulated fire conditions or being able to train a large number of people over a short period of time.